


おいしい关系

by Appleee



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleee/pseuds/Appleee
Summary: 唠唠叨叨乱七八糟私设架空文





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 唠唠叨叨乱七八糟私设架空文

新来的厨师银发黑肤，身材健实壮硕，没有当地人的痞气，反倒正经得很。厨师烧得一手艳惊四座的家常菜，老板尝过后印象颇深，便把他从北部带过来，担当二小姐十八岁生日宴会的主厨。

二小姐生性低调，性格沉静，不喜宴会，但因是成年生日，在老板的再三坚持下应了下来，决定举办，只请熟人，即使如此还是人声鼎沸。外号“老虎”的二小姐恩师藤村大河嗓门最大，每端上来一道菜都要先尝，不喜一口放筷，喜则迅速扫掉大半，胃口同江海般，让人叹为观止。

虽是小型宴会，“御三家”皆有人前来，从某种角度来说，和平不过互相制衡罢了。欢乐表面下依旧有利益的剑影纵横交错，老板对此感到不耐，但多年锻炼下来不能不得心应手、游刃有余。近几年间桐家逐渐没落，却突然杀出一个爱因兹贝伦。虽说远坂家还是势力最大，却也代代走向下坡路，早非鼎盛时的模样。

老板想让二小姐远离家族事务，二老板的位置始终空缺，老板和顾问库丘林两人竭心尽力打理家族事物。顾问库丘林忠诚可靠，深受老板信任，然而并不是绝顶聪明，有野兽的灵敏，也有野兽的冲动。招贤纳士迫在眉睫，更别说最近出现了奇怪的传言。

“初出茅庐连吞三地家族？”老板靠倒在椅子上，声音上扬，笑了一声：“有点儿本事。”

“称赞别人不是老板你的作风。”库丘林靠在桌旁笑道。

“恐怕还没吃饱就要被撑坏了。”老板笑眯眯地站起身，“这是最后一件事了吧，我要去参加小樱的生日宴会了。”

“还有——”库丘林说道。

“什么？”

“新来的厨师，”库丘林摸了摸脑袋，“你准备怎么办？”

“厨师？”老板已走到门口，听到这声反问刚想起来似的说道：“啊，代号Archer的那个。”她回头看向库丘林，嘴角扬起，眉飞色舞的模样：“我很中意他——要是我这样说你会怎么做呢，Lancer？”

库丘林愣了一瞬，似笑非笑。

 

库丘林本不是顾问，他经原顾问言峰绮礼加入远坂家，首先从打手做起。上一任老板去世时老板还小，顾问言峰绮礼一手掌握远坂家一切。他是老板的养父和师傅，把私心藏得好好的。老板还是过于年轻，信任占据全部，倒被加入远坂家不久且与言峰过往甚密的库丘林看清了。

言峰绮礼偶尔让他担任老板的护卫、二人一同出门，一来二去熟络了会打趣玩笑，这样的发现说出来也不过是笑一笑罢了。老板不会凭一面之词相信言峰绮礼有着与其名字不同的扭曲性格，即使相信了，没有证据也无法处置。

事发突然，老板独自出门后行踪不明，一夜未归，消息封锁，家中大乱，本要顾问稳定大局的时候偏偏言峰绮礼也不知去向。库丘林正在别墅中，挑起大梁，稳定局势，亲自出去找寻，凭借其多年积攒下来的人脉追踪到了间桐家的地下室——老板被绑在椅子上，动弹不得，间桐家的少爷间桐慎二在一旁虎视眈眈。

库丘林威吓走了间桐慎二，未帮老板解开绳子言峰绮礼就踩着阴森森的石灰台阶走了下来。他着一身庄重的黑色大衣，吐出了是他教唆间桐慎二，同时杀害了前任老板的真言——单为自身愉快。库丘林与他进行了一番打斗，以言峰绮礼的死亡告终，库丘林身受重伤，也自此脱颖而出，一跃登上顾问高位，得了“Lancer”的称号。

老板天资聪慧，又是努力的天才，勤勉程度生生比肩强大血统遗传下来的天赋，一边上学一边管理家族是常人无法做到的，为此熬夜是家常便饭。身旁有一个能搭得上手的谈得来的人确实轻松不少，顾问从相差二十岁缩短到十岁的变化也不是一般大。虽库丘林任顾问时从下边传来颇多不满，但不和之声渐渐被他的豪放爽朗与强大实力折服，表面看去一本正经的言峰绮礼的压迫力更大，从小在爱尔兰山野之间长大的库丘林则另有一番气魄。

言峰绮礼大约相当于甩手掌柜，担谋士之名，不善管理，远坂家的财产在经济危机中亏损惨重，老板不得不出去打工赚钱。只有亲近之人知道老板的模样，于是远坂家除了老板和二小姐以外，还有一位名为远坂凛的大小姐。

二小姐温柔娴静，被大家所喜爱，大小姐则举止高雅，有自己的后援团，众人纷纷感叹远坂家优秀的基因，更想一睹远坂老板的风貌，可惜老板行事低调，从不于人前露面，大概没有人会想到，假期在电视上看到远坂家收购了一块土地要建酒店的时候，远坂老板会坐一晚上的高铁到北边去打工吧。

假期正是旅游旺季，沿海小城游客不断，时薪高昂，南部的人从不往北部去，也几乎不会和认识的人碰见。库丘林阻止后无用，只得一人留下来看家，放任老板自游，要比任性，他可比不过刚成年的远坂凛。

他不知道远坂凛是第一次一个人出远门，事后想来，怪不得二小姐露出那样担心的神情。一个擅长做饭的年轻男人可不是该带回来的伴手礼。


	2. Chapter 2

北部的冬天极其寒冷，远坂凛拖着行李箱走下车的时候冻到打了一个冷颤。站台上的雪比起扫干净、更像是踩化的，白里带黄，很容易滑倒。她从没来过这里若不是受到了邀请她绝不会轻易离家。

凛走出车站，鼻尖被这世纪末日般的冬季冻得发红，她伸手拉高了羊毛围巾，彻底将下半张脸裹住，黑色皮手套拿着手绘的地图，仔细打量周围的建筑。地图上寥寥几笔就勾勒出建筑特征，可见绘者功力不浅。出了车站后直走一阵就能到她要去的地方——中心广场。

片片雪花落在凛的头顶，双马尾高高落在身后。街上圣诞气氛逐渐热烈，人们即将迎来假期。游客多了起来，各处都能看见依偎在一起的人们，凛青空般的双眸映照在灰沉沉的天空下，很快找到了她要去的地方。

 

埃尔梅罗二世正在房间中打游戏，听到电话声慢吞吞地站了起来，揉了揉满头乱发。一楼大厅的登记员在电话中曝出了“远坂凛”这个名字，埃尔梅罗二世才猛然想起他发出去的信函以及今天的日期和窗外白茫茫的午后。

“行李先寄存，让她到一条街外的La Notte等我。”

埃尔梅罗二世不是一个缺乏人情味的人，但他身为教授，总不能让可能成为自己未来学生的人看到自己这幅乱糟糟的模样吧。

镜子里映出：他眼下的黑眼圈——熬夜打游戏的产物，日日夜夜批改学生期末作业从而一周没洗的及腰长发，印着游戏名的白衬衫，蓝橘色平角裤。

镜前停留一秒后，埃尔梅罗二世在开着暖气的房间里伸了个懒腰。

“去洗个澡吧。”

 

邀请凛的埃尔梅罗二世现任职于北方中心大学，对密码学颇有研究。

工作之外的时间，埃尔梅罗二世平均分配给三件事情，一是游戏，二是阅读，三是逛论坛。除此之外的一切都能被压缩进一颗小小的胶囊中，一口吞下去，睡眠、吃饭之类的更是毫不在意。好在他会定期打扫，中心广场上也有许多餐厅，不至于成有家的流浪汉。

埃尔梅罗二世与远坂家是旧识，关系说不上太好，也说不上太坏。他见过几次小时候的凛，印象不深，将凛再次带入埃尔梅罗二世眼中的是凛在数学论坛上发表的一篇帖子。然而赞扬他人并不是埃尔梅罗二世所擅长。帖子反反复复看了好几遍，辗转许久后，埃尔梅罗二世主动在论坛上私信发帖者，想进一步讨论。

由于用的是古董钟的头像，起初埃尔梅罗二世还以为他是在和男性交流，当得知对方的真实身份时不免吓了一跳。

就这样，两人在网络上持续了整一年的交流后，埃尔梅罗二世请凛到北方来见面，如果可以，他想让凛做他的直属弟子。

 

中心广场一大早就被清扫得干干净净，雪不停落下，又堆积起一些。广场上热闹非凡，人们似乎感觉不到寒冷似的，凛拿着提包，前往埃尔梅罗二世所说的餐厅。她猜测埃尔梅罗二世不方便见她的原因可能是家里有其他人，她听说过他与红发希腊男人之间发生的故事，在学术圈广为流传，不知真假。

凛努力克制着哆嗦走到餐厅，刚推开门，近门的年轻侍者按照领班的示意迎了上来。

“欢迎光临，女士，我们餐厅已经满座了，请问您有订座吗？”

“没有。我和人约在这家店见面，他可能有预订了。”

“请问名字是？”

“埃尔梅罗二世。”

侍者拿起手边的名单簿翻看:“不好意思，没有查询到。等座需要十五分钟左右，您也可以选择去附近的餐厅，不过这样的天气，广场的应该都满了。”

“我在这儿等——”

“把我的位置给这位小姐。”

一个高大的男人走到她身旁，金发侍者羞红了脸，领班迎了上来：“Archer先生，早上好。”

被称为Archer的男人点了点头。

“不用了。”凛看向男人：“我等的人很快就回来。”

“光头发都要吹半个小时，”男人笑道，“他估计在家也吃过零食了，你先吃总是没错的。”

凛眨了眨眼睛，难道红发希腊男人被黑皮东方男人取而代之了吗？


	3. Chapter 3

“请问你是？”远坂凛问出了口。

若对方稍有表示她便就心下了然，然而这男人笑了一声：“我在这家店打工，有自己的留位。当然，如果你介意的话，我可以推荐你去其他餐厅。广场上这么多家加餐厅，这种天气，情侣说不定吃着吵起来，跑到广场上打架，能捡个座位的漏。”

眼前无论是穿着还是行动都与“打工”二字挨不上边，但远坂凛也知自己大概猜错了对方身份，没表现出来窘迫，她在大方道谢后问道：“Archer是你的真名？”

不过听这人说，感觉似乎北方比南方还开放。至少南方都是在家打，最多吼到整个楼道都听见，或许此后这片段不断重演，又或许一方提着行李匆匆下楼，另一方则往离去的方向扔东西。然而两人或者更多人的情感关系并不会在一时结束，于此后还会纠缠许久。远坂凛之所以清楚，是因她从前调解过许多次这种家长里短。如今都交给Lancer，他负责派人去做。

除非是解决不了的那些，比如Caster那位因为葛木......想到当时的场景，远坂凛摇了摇头。那可是堪比诸神末日的大战，还是不要发生第二次才好。

“我习惯被这样称呼了。”黑皮男人似笑非笑：“你是？”

“远坂凛。”她说。

“......凛，是个很漂亮的名字。”男人顿了顿，同她一同往店里走“你与韦伯是什么关系？”

远坂凛来不及感到害羞，在脑中快速过了一遍问题。韦伯指的是埃尔梅罗二世？即使两家有交集，她也并不知埃尔梅罗二世的全名，这么说来Archer与他熟悉？

听上去像随意的一问，但总觉得有种宣誓这是他的地盘的感觉。

“网友。”看到男人挑起眉头，她莞尔一笑。

“啊，”谁知Archer收敛了表情，点了点头：“你就是韦伯想收为直属弟子的天才。”

这回换作她惊讶了。直属弟子？埃尔梅罗二世明明只说让她北方假期交流，根本半点没提弟子一事。

“我果然没看错。”他接着说道：“你真是人如其名。”

 

远坂凛在埃尔梅罗二世来前吃了前菜。用几种香料、番茄与白葡萄酒为主料烧制的章鱼实在适合冬天品尝，汤汁酱红，让人被冻得有些抖的身体一下便暖了起来。章鱼脚柔软而有嚼劲，味道浓郁、远超一般餐厅的水平，果然小餐厅上卧虎藏龙，又开在广场，想必一年四季客流不断吧。

虽说之前听过声音，远坂凛还是没想到埃尔梅罗二世有一头墨绿长发，落在肩上，看上去比女性头发还要柔顺。两人在网上已有深度交流，此次初见倒也没有陌生感觉。

他坐下后，侍者拿来菜单，他伸手挡住，看着侍者：“今天是周四？”

“啊，是的。”年轻的侍者点了点头，是没想到客人会问这种问题。

看上去很年轻，大概是新来的，埃尔梅罗二世想了想：“和厨师说，我要芝士鸡排和帕尔玛生火腿。”

年轻的侍者愣一下，在本子上记录后离开了。远坂凛见侍者找到领班。此时客人多到手忙脚乱，但领班还游刃有余，一边端着餐盘，一边听侍者说话，往这边看了一眼，又点了点头，朝厨房走去。


End file.
